kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Tengen Uzui
|weight=95 kg |birthday=October 31st |hair_color=White |eye_color=Maroon |blood_type= |affiliation=Demon Slaying Corps |occupation=Shinobi Demon Slayer Pillar |partner(s)=Makio Suma Hinatsuru |base_of_operations= |status=Retired |relative(s)= Makio Suma Hinatsuru Unnamed Father Eight unnamed siblings |manga_debut=Chapter 44 |anime_debut=Episode 21 |japanese_voice=Katsuyuki Konishi |english_voice= |image_gallery=Tengen Uzui/Image Gallery }} |Uzui Tengen}} is a Demon Slayer and the Sound Pillar of the Demon Slaying Corps.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 3 He officially retires after sustaining heavy injuries after his battle with Gyutaro, but continues helping the Demon Slaying Corps. Tengen is happily married to three women: Makio, Suma, and Hinatsuru. Appearance Tengen Uzui is a tall muscular young man with white hair though he is usually seen wearing a headwrap featuring a plate covered with jewels of various sizes. He wears a sleeveless version of the standard demon hunter uniform. After his retirement from the Corps due to injuries sustained during his fight with Gyutaro (he lost an eye and an arm), he is seen during the Pillar Training Arc wearing a patterned yukata with a black haori while replacing his headwrap with a black eyepatch featuring jewels of various size. He held his swords on his back prior to his retirement. Personality Tengen is a very eccentric person, always wanting to complete actions "flamboyantly." Although he has displayed an uncaring and forceful attitude towards some people—he gets excited imagining Tanjiro's "flamboyant" bloodspray, and tries to forcefully haul off Aoi Kanzaki for his mission in the Red Light District—he also has a caring side that is mainly shown towards his most treasured ones, such as his three wives, Makio, Suma, and Hinatsuru. Despite being a shinobi that has traditionally valued completing the mission over all else, Tengen has rejected that ideology after seeing its effect on his family.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 87 Now, he believes that his subordinates, whether they be his wives or the Demon Slayers under his command, should value their lives, and the lives of innocents, over their missions or his own.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 75Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 80 History Tengen was one of nine children from a surviving line of shinobi. However, seven of his siblings died by the time he was 15, leaving only him and the second-youngest brother. The harsh, abusive training their father made them endure made his brother become just like their father: uncaring towards life and using people as tools. Disgusted by this worldview, Tengen chose to rebel with the values that were instilled in him during his youth. He instructed his wives to value their own lives first, innocent civilians second, and his own last, even though it completely defied their training. Some time later, they were taken in by Kagaya Ubuyashiki and Tengen joined the Demon Slayers. He became a Pillar some time before Sanemi Shinazugawa, as he was present at Sanemi's first Pillar meeting and expressed annoyance when the new Pillar confronted their leader.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 168, Page 10 Synopsis Natagumo Mountain Arc Tengen was present with his fellow Pillars when Tanjiro Kamado awoke.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 44, Pages 21-22 Functional Recovery Training Arc Kochou Shinobu noted that Tanjiro was on trial, but Tengen simply stated that he would cut Nezuko Kamado's head off "flamboyantly", agreeing with and repeating this latter word when Gyomei Himejima suggests they kill her. When Tanjirou reiterated his belief that Nezuko will not harm any humans, the Sound Pillar told him not to give them lip service, but rather a more complete explanation. He then remained silent when Mitsuri Kanroji asked if they should be dealing with their subordinate's trial without Oyakata-sama's input. After Tanjiro headbutted Sanemi Shinazugawa, Tengen looked at Mitsuri when she laughed with a neutral expression.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Pages 1, 3-4, 9-10, 18-19 Demon Train Arc Red Light District Arc Pillar Training Arc Despite officially retiring, Tengen assists in Pillar Training along with his wives. Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc Tengen and Shinjuro Rengoku were located in another section of the Ubuyashiki estate when it was taken into Muzan Kibutsuji's Dimensional Infinity Fortress. They stand guard outside of the room Kiriya, Kanata, and Kuina Ubuyashiki are located in as the surviving Ubuyashikis map out the fortress and give instructions to the Demon Slayers. Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities Much like his Fellow Pillars, Tengen has displayed numerous superhuman abilities that even allows him to easily overpower and outclass demons in a fight and even allows him to battle on equal footing against the Upper Moons of the Twelve Demon Moons. *'Enhanced strength:' Uzui has displayed incredible physical strength during his bout with Gyutaro and Daki, one example is him being to use his blades with great proficiency while only holding them at the tip and with only two fingers. *'Echolocation: '''Tengen is shown to possess superhuman hearing similar to Zenitsu but being far more advanced than his,as seen when it allowed him to easily hear noises deep underground and immediately figure out that there where underground tunnels and caves directly beneath him by analyzing the sounds reflected and resonated by the taverns and accurately locate and even guess the number of people inside by listening to the sound bounced from their physical bodies. Swordsmanship の |Oto no kokyū}}: A breath style unique only to Uzui. The Sound Breath is branched out from the Lighting Breath. The Breath's developed a battle strategy a Score, which involves Uzui reading his opponents movements and deconstructing them into sound, by analyzing the rhythm of their movements like this he is able to take advantage of their openings to much greater effect, being able to strike at their openings similar to making the beat to a song. In conjunction with this he uses small but powerful anti-demon bombs, made with a special gunpowder, which proved capable of overpowering an Upper Moon Demon briefly. # ノ |Ichi no kata: Todoroki}}''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 77, Page 8 - Uzui lifts his twin swords above his head and slams them down with great force creating an explosion with his bombs, causing a loud sound resembling thunder. # # # Fourth Style: Death Knells of Avīci - Uzui holds his swords apart and spins them rapidly in conjunction with releasing his bombs, making this technique a combination of offense and defense. # Fifth Style: Symphony of Shrill Strings - Uzui holds one of his swords with a reverse grip, and spins the other using the chain that connects them. He couples this by also releasing numerous bombs to detonate. This technique was able to overpower an Upper Moon demon. Trivia Before Uzui became a Demon Hunter then Pillar, he was originally a Shinobi as stated by Gyutaro. In his initial design; Uzui was: * Less muscular with a far thinner build, * Had of his face covered in bandages, making it hard for others to see what he looks like, * Wore sleeves due to not wanting his "arms sunburned(?)" according to the author. Quotes Navigation ru:Тенген Узуй Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Hunter Category:Pillar